


5 dates

by Olix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5dates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Talk, Kinda?, M/M, another fandom, bo justin timberlake jest tam pięknem, derek umie mowic, pralki odgrywają tu ważną rolę, ripping my soul into another horcrux, to tylko seks, zasada 5 randek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wyznaje zasadę 5 randek, a Derek jest cierpliwy.<br/>W rolach drugoplanowych pralki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Co ja mogę powiedzieć, kiedyś wpadłam na ten pomysł w kościele na bierzmowaniu kuzynki. Początkowo miał być to Larry, ale że mi się przejadł, a jeszcze nie pisałam Stereka, tak oto tu jestem. Enjoy.

1\. Spotkanie

               

 

                Mimo burzy z deszczem, która powoli przeradzała się w istny huragan, Stiles szedł przez ulicę wraz z koszem na ubrania okrytym workiem na śmieci do pralni, która znajdowała się kilkaset metrów od jego domu. Studenckie życie ma to do siebie, że nie można pozwolić sobie na wygodę w postaci mieszkania w pojedynkę, jest się skazanym na współlokatorów, a nawet wtedy trudno jest znaleźć apartament, będącego jednocześnie blisko uniwersytetu, miasta oraz spełniającego najniższe wymogi sanitarne. Dlatego też, kierując się zasadą „są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze” Stiles znalazł mieszkanie wystarczająco blisko klubów i stacji metra, ale bez pralni. Dodatkowo jego współlokatorką została diabelnie bystra i inteligentna, ale jednocześnie mało zaradna w sprawach „wypierz, wyprasuj, ugotuj” Lydia. Był to ten popularny i śliczny typ dziewczyn, adorowanych w liceum, które dostawały wszystko podane na tacy, więc to Stiles stał się tym, który co tydzień musiał zmuszać się do wstania z łóżka i oderwania od oglądania seriali, by w poniedziałek mieć co założyć na uczelnię. Nie żeby wizja braku ubrań nie przerażała Lydii, ona po prostu potrafiła się ustawić, a spędzanie czterdziestu minut w oczekiwaniu aż stara pralka wypluje czystą bieliznę było czymś, do czego Stiles mógł przywyknąć.

                I tak skończył, moknąc i marznąć, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do ciepłego budynku. Cała ta sytuacja z byciem zmuszonym do robienia prania wpłynęła chociaż pozytywnie na życie Stilesa. Po roku nauczył się już, że różowego nie należy prać razem z białymi, nieważne jak jasny byłby to odcień.

                Gdy już nastawił pranie i wrzucił należne dwadzieścia pięć centów, usiadł na suszarce obok i zaczął oglądać YouTube’a. Machając nogami przeglądał swoje subskrypcje i włączał co ciekawszy filmik, nudząc się każdym po kilku minutach. Nie był cierpliwym typem. Raczej tym w gorącej wodzie kąpanym, działającym pod wpływem impulsów i intuincji. Mówił co ślina mu na język przynosiła i nie zastanawiał się nad możliwymi konsekwencjami. W końcu carpe diem, prawda?

                Jego całe ciało podskakiwało z powodu pralki, która właśnie rozpoczęła wirowanie. Czuł się jak na tym wielkim balonie w wesołym miasteczku, na którym dzieciaki mogły skakać, robić fikołki  bezkarnie przewracać siebie nawzajem. Stiles nigdy nie był w to dobry i zawsze spadał pierwszy. Mimo swojego ADHD był dosyć niezdarnym dzieckiem i raczej niezbyt rozgarniętym. Nie żeby z wiekiem coś się zmieniło. Wciąż z trudem przychodziło mu wykonanie najprostszych czynności, związanych z wysiłkiem fizycznym. Jedyne co lubił i naprawdę był w tym dobry to bieganie, toteż codziennie rano przez niecałą godzinę starał się uprawiać jogging. Może nie sprawiało to, że był niezwykle umięśniony, ale Stiles zawsze uważał, że najseksowniejszą częścią ciała był mózg, a tego organu z pewnością mu nie poskąpiono.

                W momencie, gdy dwóch chłopaków na ekranie właśnie miało wskoczyć do lodowatej wody, wypełniającym tym samym jakieś dziwne wyzwanie, ktoś szturchnął go w ramię. Podniósł głowę, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

-Ekhm, nie masz może rozmienić pięciu dolców? – zapytał nieznajomy, a Stiles miał wrażenie, że jego język przykleił się do jego podniebienia. Stało przed nim ucieleśnienie mokrych snów wszystkich dziewczyn i części płci męskiej. Typ złego chłopca, skóra, ciemne włosy, zarost, gęste brwi i nieprzejrzyste oczy.  Stiles poczuł jak zasycha mu w ustach gdy spuścił wzrok na jego obojczyki, gdzie pod rozpiętą koszulką mógł zobaczyć kępki włosów. Oczywiście wszystkie te spostrzeżenia nie wytraciły go z równowagi. Ani trochę.

\- Eeee, tak, jasne – powiedział, może zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale uśmiechnął się przy tym radośnie. Jeśli po kilkusekundowym gapieniu się na niego, nieznajomy nie uznał go za pomylonego, to właśnie zrobił to teraz. Stiles wyciągnął z kieszeni garść drobniaków i zaczął wybierać te potrzebne – Proszę – i kolejny czarujący uśmiech.

Nieznajomy odpowiedział mu podniesieniem jednego kącika ust i zabrał się on do robienia własnego prania.

Stiles machając radośnie nogami, nie był w stanie powrócić znowu do oglądania video blogów. Udając, że bawi się telefonem, cały czas zerkał na nieznajomego, a ten co chwila uśmiechał się pod nosem, jakby wiedział coś, co umykało Stilesowi.

To naprawdę nie było tak, że leciał na każdego, kto chociażby wypowiedział do niego jedno zdanie. W takim razie powinien się umawiać z większością uczelni, a nawet niektórymi profesorami. Po prostu aparycja nieznajomego łechtała oko, a Stiles w szczególności wyczulony był na tak tajemnicze piękno. No i zarost, Stiles miał słabość do ładnie wystrzyżonej brody, a ten osobnik na pewno taką posiadał... Nie, nie będzie fantazjowania o obcych w miejscach publicznych, zwłaszcza jeśli obiekt fantazji znajdował się niedaleko. W tym samym pomieszczeniu. Trzy metry od niego.

Poza tym, Stiles miał swoje zasady. Żadnego seksu przed piątą randką. I może było to tanie, dziewczyńskie i bezczelnie zerżnięte z filmu „To tylko seks”, ale Justin Timberlake wyglądał tam kurewsko dobrze, a sama zasada wydawała się sensowna. Jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo, kto wytrwałby do tej obiecanej piątej randki, ale wszystko przed nim. I to dosłownie.

Nieznajomy popatrzył się na Stilesa dokładnie w momencie, gdy ten bez skrepowania mu się przyglądał. No może nie było to takie trudne, zważywszy, że ostatnie dziesięć minut Stiles spędził ze wzrokiem wbitym w idealnie zarośnięty profil mężczyzny. Za patrzenie jeszcze nie przysługiwała grzywna, prawda?

\- Skoro już wypaliłeś mi dziurę w plecach, to może chociaż powiesz mi jak masz na imię? –i okej, to było skierowane do Stilesa.

\- Stiles. Nie jest to co prawda moje prawdziwe imię, ale nie byłbyś w stanie go wypowiedzieć. Sam do końca nie wiem, czy to aby na pewno prawdziwie słowo – cały potok zdań wyleciał z ust Stilesa w sekundzie. Może to był powód, dla którego jego randki nie oddzwaniały po pierwszym spotkaniu. Jednak nie-taki-już-nieznajomy zaśmiał się tylko i popatrzył na chłopaka z pobłażaniem.

\- Stiles wystarczy. Derek – wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, a wciąż siedzący na suszarce jak dziecko Stiles uściskał ją – No więc, skoro ewidentnie coś we mnie cię zaintrygowało, może chciałbyś spotkać się na kawie? Ewentualnie drinku? – _Derek_ zlustrował go od góry do dołu – Albo mrożonym jogurcie.

Stiles miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić.

\- Drink będzie w porządku – uśmiechnął się figlarnie, odzyskawszy swoją ikrę – Chociaż, jeśli tak się boisz o moją legalność, nie najlepiej to o tobie świadczy, Kosmate Myśli – Stiles mógł flirtować, oczywiście, że mógł, ale tak szybko jak te słowa opuściły jego usta, od razu tego pożałował. Na szczęście Derek podchwycił temat i wciągnął się w grę.

\- Ja tylko zaproponowałem kilka opcji na miłe spędzenie czasu, a przyznasz, że na pierwsze spotkanie nie do końca nadaje się zatłoczony i głośny klub – tu przysunął się bliżej Stilesa – Głodnemu chleb na myśli, a ja jadłem dzisiaj śniadanie.

Stiles uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i poprosił o numer telefonu. Gdy wracał do mieszkania z przyjemnością zauważył, że przestało padać.

 


	2. Wilki czy tygrysy?

\- Lyds, myślę, że się zakochałem – powiedział Stiles, rzucając się na kanapę w ich mieszkaniu.   
Było to zaraz po przyjściu z pralni, gdzie to poznał tego pięknego nieznajomego. Derek dał mu swój numer i nie zraził się, gdy ten patrzył na niego niczym jakiś pieprzony socjopata, ani gdy zaczął mówić od rzeczy. To mogło świadczyć albo o tym, że naprawdę podobał mu się Stiles, albo, że sam nie był do końca normalny. Oba stwierdzenia nie wykluczały się wzajemnie.   
\- Czy ten chłopak chociaż wie, że istniejesz? –mruknęła Lydia, nie odrywając się nawet od swojej pracy. Było to jakieś zadanie na ich zajęcia z interny. Stiles prawdopodobnie też powinien się tym zająć, ale na razie interesowała go anatomia nieco w innych zakresie.   
\- Nieśmieszne, Lyds – Stiles pokazał język przyjaciółce i zaczął szukać w swoim telefonie numeru chłopaka – Derek zdecydowanie wie, że istnieję – zwycięsko pokazał jej nowy kontakt na jego liście.   
\- On z tobą rozmawiał? I wciąż dał ci swój numer? Ty jesteś pewny, że to na pewno jego? – Lydia popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie.   
\- Fajnie, że mogę liczyć na najlepszą przyjaciółkę w tak ważnych chwilach jak przyszła randka z potencjalną miłością mojego życia – mruknął i upewniając się, że Lydia nie patrzy, bezpardonowo wystawił jej język.  
Szczerze powiedziawszy, Stiles sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie zaszło w pralni. Derek był wyraźnie starszy, a Stiles miał problemy z dogadaniem się z ludźmi w swoim wieku, a tych dojrzalszych po prostu irytował. Może faktycznie było z tym facetem coś nie tak. Może miał jakąś poważną chorobę, która objawiała się podrywaniem ludzi zdecydowanie poniżej własnej ligi. Albo tuż przed tym jak spotkał Stilesa upadł, uszkadzającym sobie przy tym mózg. Albo ktoś go wkręcał…  
\- Stiles, to może być wszystko, tylko proszę, nie wchodźmy w teorie spiskowe – aha, czyli mówił to wszystko na głos. Stiles uderzył się w czoło i z głośnym jękiem podniósł się z kanapy.   
\- Idę zrobić coś do jedzenia, masz na coś ochotę? – zapytał Lydię, kierując się do kuchni  
\- Przez żołądek do serca, dobre myślenie, ale nie, dziękuję. Tylko kawę – odpowiedziała, wciąż wertując książki i zaznaczając co ważniejsze informacje. Kiedy Lydia pracowała raczej ciężko było ją zdekoncentrować. Stiles zdecydowanie mógłby się od niej tego nauczyć.   
Gotując makaron wciąż myślał o tym, że to od niego zależała przyszłość znajomości z Derekiem. To on miał jego numer, więc to on musiał wykonać pierwszy krok. To Stiles powinnien wybrać miejsce spotkania, ustalić przebieg randki, zapłacić. Zdecydowanie nie przemyślał tego wszystkiego, kiedy prosił o numer telefonu. Zaczęła się w nim zbierać panika, kiedy orientował się, ile rzeczy potencjalnie może pójść źle. Nie studiował filozofii, ale jedno prawo znał aż za dobrze, „Jeżeli coś ma pójść źle, to pójdzie” i to naprawdę nie było podejście, którego teraz potrzebował. Stiles zaplanuje te randkę i będą się na niej z Derekiem zajebiście bawić, nawet jeśli miałoby to być jego ostatni osiągniecie w życiu. Pieprzyć Murphiego i jego shopenhauerowskie spojrzenie na świat. Jego życie i tak było pokręcone, nie potrzebowało dodatkowego, pesymistycznego myślenia. Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale uśmiech ten szybko zniknął, kiedy zorientował się, że makaron, który gotował przypalił się do garnka.   
~*~*~  
Minął pełen tydzień odkąd Stiles przeżył wydarzenie swojego życia podczas rutynowej czynności jaką jest robienie prania i wciąż nie mógł się przemóc, by zadzwonić czy chociażby napisać do Dereka. Uznał, ze woli uznać to za miłe przeżycie i nie chce psuć tego niesamowitego wspomnienia przez poniżanie się przed starszym mężczyzną swoimi nastoletnimi zalotami (w których znowuż nie był jakiś rewelacyjny). Jak na złość zbliżał się koniec miesiąca i jego portfel powoli umierał, podobnie jak Stiles za każdym razem, kiedy Jackson i Ethan zmuszali go do pójścia na siłownię. Oznaczało to tyle, że jego domowa pralka wciąż nie działała, Anie mógł zdobyć się na poproszenie Lydii o zapłacenie za jej naprawę. Jednocześnie czuł niewytłumaczalny strach przed ponownym pójściem do pralni, a przyznanie się do tego jego współlokatorce nie wchodziło w grę. Lydia na pewno powiedziałaby o wszystkim ich znajomym, a reputacja Stilesa wśród nich już i tak dawno sięgnęła najciemniejszych zakątków licealnych szafek.   
Stiles stał więc przed koszem ze swoimi ubraniami i modlił się, żeby właśnie teraz objawiły się jego moce Jedi, przyszedł do niego brodaty koleś i powiedział, że jest czarodziejem, albo chociaż posiadł umiejętność strzelania z łuku. Nie wiedział wprawdzie jak ta ostatnia moc mogłaby mu pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu brudnej bielizny, ale w obliczu otrzymania jakiegokolwiek super talentu Stiles nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Zapatrzony zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami i tracić równowagę. Warknął i ze złością rzucił się na łóżko. Jego życie naprawdę nie mogło być bardziej żałosne.  
~*~*~  
Ponieważ Stiles w końcu nie wybrał się do pralni, następnego dnia musiał ubrać rzeczy, których normalnie nie założyłby nigdy w miejsce publiczne i które na ogół służyły mu jako piżama. Podziurawiona i sprana koszulka z tarczą Kapitana Ameryki i odbarwione chlorem dresy zdecydowanie nie reprezentowały się wyjściowo, ale kto na uczelni miałby go oceniać? Był jak te wszystkie zmęczone nastolatki w ostatniej klasie liceum, których już nie obchodził makijaż ani regularne mycie włosów. Dokładnie tak się czuł – jak pieprzona nastolatka.   
Według większości jego znajomych (dzięki Lyds) również się tak zachowywał, bo oczywiście Jego kochana, zdolna i najwyraźniej dwulicowa przyjaciółka opowiedziała wszystkim jak to Stiles idealnie nie spieprzył pięknie zapowiadającej się znajomości z Derekiem.   
Po skończonych zajęciach (które Stiles w większości przespał, bo co jest interesującego w wegetatywnym rozmnażaniu się paprotników) wybrał się do małego sklepu obok jego uczelni. Jak całe jego życie, jego lodówka też przeżywała mały kryzys, a funkcjonowania na kawie i sarkazmie, mimo iż było niesamowicie satysfakcjonujące, najwyraźniej nie wystarczało jego organizmowi. Głupia fizjologia.   
W trakcie spacerowania po alejkach i wybierania najtańszych produktów, które jednocześnie na długo wypełniały pustkę w jego szafkach, żołądku, a także sercu, zauważył coś bardzo niepokojącego. Dobrze zbudowane plecy, czarne krótkie włosy, skórzaną kurtkę. Opuścił koszyk na ziemię i poczuł jak jego całego ogarnia ciepło.  
\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – mruczał, zbierawszy z zażenowaniem ze sklepowej podłogi swoje rzeczy.   
Jak to możliwe, że dzień po tym, jak zdecydował o nie pójściu do pralni, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, spotkał Dereka znowu w najbardziej zwykłych okolicznościach?! To było albo przeznaczenie, albo fata zdecydowały, że porobią sobie żarty z ponurej egzystencji Stilesa. Widocznie znudziło im się mieszanie w życiu Percy’ego Jakcsona.   
Stiles szybko obrócił się na pięcie i prawie biegnąc, dopadł do jednej jedynej kasy. Rozejrzał się dookoła i z rozpaczą stwierdził, że w sklepiku oprócz sprzedawczyni, która swoją drogą wygląda jakby wolałaby być właśnie diagnozowana ze śmiertelną chorobą niż obsługiwać Stilesa, był tylko on i Derek. Kurwa.   
Stiles zaczął pospiesznie wykładać swoje zakupy i stukał palcami o blat, widocznie irytując tym gburowatą ekspedientkę. Ta jak na złość powoli kasowała jego zakupy patrząc na niego wilkiem. A niech ją piekło pochłonie.   
W momencie jak kobieta miała właśnie wybić mu rachunek, Stiles usłyszał za sobą kroki, które ustały dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed jego przestrzenią osobistą. Derek był albo psycholem, który nigdy nie słyszał o przestrzeni społecznej, albo był niesamowicie pewien swoich zamiarów, co do Stilesa.   
\- Hej – Derek dosłownie wymruczał to wprost do ucha Stilesa, który zrobił wszystko, żeby nie podskoczyć. Cichy pisk uznał za swoje zwycięstwo. Zacisnął zęby, skarcił się w myślach i, mając nadzieje, z nonszalanckim uśmiechem odwrócił się.   
\- O, heeeej – o tak, udawanie zaskoczonego to dobra strategia – nie zauważyłem cię, co tutaj robisz? – wypalił Stiles i w tym samym momencie jak te słowa opuściły jego słowa mentalnie się spoliczkował. Co innego od robienia zakupów można robić w sklepie, Stiles ty matole.   
Derek jednak zaśmiał się ciepło i uniósł własny koszyk z zakupami w odpowiedzi. Stiles zdusił własny smiech, co zabrzmiało jak krztuszenie. Oj, jak on się cieszył, że jednak byli tu prawie sami i nie było świadków jego żenującego zachowania. No, prawie nie było.   
Ekspedientka patrzyła na nich znużonym wzrokiem, zirytowana, o ile było to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Nie zadzwoniłeś – Derek powiedział, i czy Stiles słyszał w jego głosie smutek?   
\- Aaaa... – zaczął niezręcznie Stiles i obiecał sobie, że celowo wywróci się na chodniku – Uczelnia, nauka… Uczelnia – kolejny zduszony śmiech – Przepraszam naprawdę, wyleciało z głowy – kolejna dobra strategia, może jeśli Stiles będzie udawał niezainteresowanego Derek sobie odpuści?   
\- To może mi nie wyleci? – zapytał, a raczej ponownie wymruczał Derek i Stiles dopiero po chwili zrozumiał o co Derek go pyta.  
\- T-y, chcesz mój numer? – nie idioto, pyta się czy umiesz latać, oczywiście, że pyta o twój numer, skarcił się Stiles. Ponowne spotkania z pewnością nie służyły młodemu chłopakowi. Zdecydowanie lepiej sobie radził z przypadkowym flirtowaniem z nieznajomymi w pralni.   
\- Tak – odpowiedział prosto Derek, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i tego było za dużo. Pisnął cichutko i usłyszał głośne chrząknięcie. Ach tak, byli przecież w sklepie.  
Odwrócił się do sprzedawczyni, która w międzyczasie zaczęła ostentacyjnie żuć gumę, i z przepraszającym uśmiechem odebrał z jej ręki paragon. Wyjął z torby długopis, zapisał swój numer na odwrocie karteczki i wręczył Derekowi.  
\- Zadzwonię. Dzisiaj. – powiedział mężczyzna pewnie, a Stiles zdusił w sobie kolejny pisk. Derek uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i mrugnął.   
Stiles pospiesznie zapłacił i potykając się o własne nogi wyszedł ze sklepu.  
\- Bierz go, tygrysie – usłyszał jeszcze za sobą głos ekspedientki i głośny śmiech Dereka.


End file.
